


The Heart Of A Woman

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: One sentence changes your life.





	The Heart Of A Woman

Your mother was looking through the window while you and Angelica Schuyler drove away in Angelica’s carriage while the sun was already down.  
Ms. Schuyler, the oldest Ms. Schuyler, looked at you. ‘I’m sorry I came by unexpected. I should’ve send a message, but it was important that I talked to you, Ms. L/N.’ She said, smiling softly.  
‘Oh, it’s all right, Ms Schuyler.’ You said softly. You would never admit it to anyone, but you were scared of the oldest Schuyler sister. Eliza’s other siblings, especially Peggy, absolutely adored you, but Angelica always seemed much harder and colder.  
You were afraid of her sharp words when she would find out about your secret. You were afraid of how the tall women would look at you with disgust.  You wanted Eliza’s sister to like you, but it always seemed that in the rare moments that you and she were in the same room she could look in your very soul.   
‘We’re going to my house. Eliza wanted to tell you something.’ Angelica said finally, biting on her lip.  
‘Then it must be very important.’ You babbled.  
‘It is. But first, I wanted to talk to you.’ Angelica said, reaching and taking your hand. ‘Y/N, I know that you’re in love with Betsey.’  
Betsey, that’s what Angelica often called her sister affectionately, you remembered. Or Liza.   
You’re hand stiffened in her gloved ones and you shuddered, looking into her dark eyes, preparing yourself for the anger and disgust in those eyes.  
But they looked at you kindly.  
‘Y/N, I know society is disgusted by the idea of two women in love. But I don’t. All I see is a lovely woman, head over heels in love with my darling sister who I only want the best for.’ Angelica said. ‘I won’t banish you, girl.’  
After you were silent for a long time she said: ‘The heart of a woman is very tender, Y/N. I will have to marry a man for money, you know that. I won’t love him, I know that. My heart will ache for love, and it will break. But all of that doesn’t matter if my sister is happy, sugar. The most beautiful and worst thing in the world can be two people in love, sweetheart.’  
You didn’t really understand what she was talking about but you pitied her, having to marry a man for money.  
You knew that one day you would have to do the same. Everyone expected it. But you would fight your fight with all your might, you knew it. And you had expected the strong Angelica to fight also. What had caused her to give up?

When you entered the Schuyler home you heard an enthusiastic squeal and saw a flash of blue and then Eliza had fallen into your arms, kissing your cheeks while furiously blushing.  
Your stomach made flops and all you wanted was to kiss her on her rosy lips, to tell her you loved her. Now you knew that Angelica didn’t despise you, you could tell her you loved her and you would figure it out together. Nothing else mattered then the fact that you two could be together.  
‘Oh Y/N, darling, you’re here!’ Eliza said, kissing your nose and taking your hands into hers. ‘I have such amazing news to tell you.’  
‘So do I!’ You laughed, your heart booming, butterflies in your stomach.  
‘Is this the Y/N L/N my dearest Eliza has been talking about?’ You heard a male voice and you looked at the door opening of the living room. A quite handsome man with black hair in a ponytail smiled at you. He walked over to you and Eliza, your hands still together, and he put his arm around her waist and kissed your hand like a real gentleman.  
‘I’m Alexander Hamilton, it’s a pleasure to meet my fiancée’s closest friend!’ Mr. Hamilton said and you felt the world collapse around you. Fiancée.   
Fiancée.  
Eliza practically glowed. ‘We’re getting married, Y/N, aren’t you so happy for me!?’  
You felt Angelica’s big hand close around your wrist, holding you up and you nodded.  
‘Off course I’m happy, sweetheart!’ You said, your voice not your own. You and Eliza fell into each other’s arms again. Everyone was happy, Alexander hugged you also, saying it felt like he already knew you, Peggy was giggling like a lunatic while dancing with you from pure happiness. The whole Schuyler family was happy, their Liza was getting married!  
But you understood Angelica’s words. A woman’s heart is tender, you knew that, because your heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces, like a pebble crashes through a window, knowing that you won’t ever love someone like you would love your Eliza.  
Angelica brought you home and in the carriage you fell into each other’s arms, sobbing. She for her Alex, you for your Eliza. Both loving people who would never love you two back.


End file.
